


Dr. 707~

by yuuki_clyde



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_clyde/pseuds/yuuki_clyde
Summary: MC's daily hospital appointment met a certain young red-haired doctor





	1. Dr. Luciel Choi

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first mm fic... i'm sorry if this looks OOC ;w;
> 
> but please do enjoy and leave a comment on what you think ^^

**08:37**

Today’s weather is a little chilly and MC has to visit the clinic for her daily appointment. Walking down the hospital corridor, she greeted the familiar nurses and patients as she walked in the appointed place. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and saw that there’s no one there. _Probably late_ , she thought. Shrugging, she removed her coat and scarf and hanged it on the hanger and waited patiently.  
  
After a couple of minutes, the door opened and MC stood up, ready to greet her usual doctor only to shut her mouth as she was greeted by a red-haired doctor she never met before. Once, twice, she blinked and so was the young doctor standing before her. He has an orange and red hair, beautiful golden eyes, and wore crazy yellow and gray glasses and a plain blue shirt under the usual doctor coat and ID clipped on his collar.  
  
“Oh… uh…” MC started to make the situation not awkward. “G-good morning.”  
  
The young doctor blinked and looked around, then went outside to look at the room name and went in again and checked at the clipboard on his hand and looked at her again. “Oh, uh, hi,” he said, “are you MC?”  
  
“Y-yes,” she said, a bit stiff. “I guess I had the right room, after all.” The young doctor gave out a light laugh. “I’m Luciel Choi. But my friends call me Seven or Luciel.”  
“Seven? Like a number?” He gave out a smirk. “Yes. Apparently, I’ve been assigned as your doctor starting today.” MC blinked. _How old is he anyway? He looks like he’s just a college student… and what’s with the nickname Seven? Is he really--_  
  
“Well then, MC. Shall we start?” His voice brought her back to reality. “S-sure…” MC reluctantly said.  
  
The usual routine went through, and Luciel brings up bad jokes from time to time but MC laughs and replies with her own humor. The two exchanged jokes for hours MC didn’t notice how much time had noticed until Luciel says he’s done and that they’d been talking for a while now. MC said her farewell and hoped to see Luciel again. He waved as MC walked out of the door.

 

**18:59**

MC was sipping a hot coffee. _Today is really cold…_ she thought. Her thoughts wandered throughout of what happened for today and of course, it landed to a certain red-hair doctor. He’s cute, funny, and really nice. She is buried deep in her thoughts that she didn’t realize that Luciel had walked in with someone.  
“Hey, Seven isn’t that your new client?”  
  
Looking at the direction his friend is pointing at he said, “Yeah.” He gave his friend a sideways look. “Hey, go order for me. I’ll order the usual.” Leaving his friend standing there, confused he walked towards MC and passed a hand in front of her face. MC blinked and saw Luciel looking at her with a huge grin plastered on his face. “Thinking about me?” he joked.  
  
MC’s face is probably the same color of his hair and stuttered, “N-no I d-don’t…!” He laughed and asked if the chairs are taken. When she said no, he took a sit and looked out the window. “It’s snowing,” he asked. MC looked at his golden eyes before looking outside. He was right. Snow began to pour from the sky ever so slowly. The street lights began to light up, making the scene more beautiful than it already was. They watched outside for a few seconds when a voice was heard, “Hey, Seven. “  
  
The two turned around and saw a blonde haired boy with cute purple eyes, wearing a nurse outfit. “Oh, Yoosung,” Seven said. “Here, take a seat.” Yoosung took the seat and gave one of the coffees to Luciel. “MC, this is Yoosung, my best friend,” Luciel said. “He’s an intern but he’s already pretty good.”  
  
“Hi!” Yoosung cheerfully greeted. MC smiled and her first impression of him is adorably innocent. “So you’re Seven’s new client, huh?” Yoosung said. “You’re pretty cute, just as Seven said.”  
  
Luciel almost spit his coffee and MC can feel her face heat up… again. “Y-Yoosung…!” Luciel said, coughing. “What?” Yoosung looked at him as if saying ‘did I say something wrong?’  
  
“S-sorry about that…” Luciel apologized. “He’s just too gullible.” MC laughed. “No, no. It’s okay.”  
  
The trio chatted and laughed before Yoosung looked at his watch and said. “Oh it’s about time for my night shift. Let’s go?” Yoosung asked Luciel. “Yeah… See you tomorrow, MC?”  
  
MC gave him a huge smile. “Sure!” Luciel returned the smile and bid his goodbye.  
  
Today was a great day… MC is really... really happy that she met this doctor.


	2. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short continuation

**08:40**

It’s been almost 4 days ever since Luciel has been her doctor. MC and him had been getting along pretty fast and has been meeting up frequently even outside of Luciel’s shifts. Yoosung would comment of how ‘lovey-dovey’ they are which each other to which they quickly deny but their faced obviously flushed.

Today marks the 5th day of meeting Luciel. You’re looking forward to it, as you’ve always done. You’ve brought two coffees with you and planned to share one with Luciel. Arriving at the door, you knocked and opened the door, expecting him to be there, but he wasn’t. It wasn’t like him to be late. _He probably overslept_ … she thought as MC remembered Yoosung telling stories about Luciel working overnight without sleep for a few days and oversleeps.

MC waited… and waited… and waited… _It’s been over 30 minutes, she thought, where is he?_ MC looked at the coffee she bought for them, untouched. It’s most probably cold by now. The door knocked and MC’s hopes to see Luciel rose only to crumble down as Yoosung peeked in the room. “H-hey, MC…” he said. He looks shaken up and MC wondered what was wrong. “Sorry… Seven couldn’t come in today, so I’ll be doing your check up for today.”

“Is something wrong with Luciel?” MC asked. “He didn’t say… He just said that he can’t come in today… and probably for the rest of the week,” he said. MC was worried. MC just gave the extra coffee to Yoosung and apologized that it was cold. He didn’t mind but he was also worried about MC. _Those two are really close,_ he thought. _Why is Seven acting so weird?_

 

**15:31**

MC had tried to contact Luciel the whole morning but he didn’t pick up or texted back. She’s getting more and more concerned as seconds ticked by. MC constantly checked her phone, wishing for Luciel to respond.

 

**23:08**

MC is still waiting for Luciel to text or call back. Yoosung hasn’t been able to contact him either. She spent the rest of the day watching television while waiting for Luciel. Feeling drowsy, MC felt her eyes getting heavy, failing to keep her eyes open, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize if this is a short chapter
> 
> a few friends told me that i should continue it. unfortunately, i ran out of stuffs to continue it...


	3. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven desperately wants to be with her, but his work refuses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaahhhh
> 
> here's another short continuation ;; hope u like it >.

**08:40**

**[707/Luciel]**

The silent hum of the computer and the light coming from the screen are the things that are occupying Seven’s room. His phone buzzed constantly but he never took it as he would be cut off from his concentration. There was something wrong. He had to fix it.

Typing the last few lines that will complete his work, he double-checked it as to make sure there are no errors. Finally, he executed it.

_Success._

Seven sighed loudly as he slouched. How long was he working? He checked his phone to see 34 messages and 15 missed calls. _Whoa…! I’ve never gotten this much notifications—_ his thoughts interrupted as MC’s name was the first message that greeted him. He’s been out for a whole day and he hasn’t gotten any sleep. He had told the hospital anyway that he might not be able to work for about a week due to “family problems”, it was a half lie. To be honest, he was trying to avoid MC.

His second work wouldn’t allow him to have someone to care about and he didn’t expect himself to like… no… _love_ MC. It was weird… he only met her for five days, yet here he is… having feelings for a girl he just met. He’ll push MC away… yes, he is her doctor… but he is dangerous. His feelings contradict his work and his attitude.

He wants to push MC away from him but his feelings wanted him to have her close to him. Seven is not just a doctor. Looking at the computer screen that ate away a day of his work without going outside the house… he doesn’t know what to do. For the first time in his life, he felt frustrated on not knowing what to do. To stop it, he decided to get some sleep.

 

**[MC]**

Yoosung did MC’s daily routine again. Both are deeply worried about Seven. **“Hey, MC,”** Yoosung said, **“I think since you and Seven got close, why not calling him Seven?”**

**“Huh?”**

**“To be honest…”** Yoosung scratched the back of his head. **“His name ‘Luciel’ sounds weird and off for me…”**

**“You think so? It doesn’t really sound weird to me…”** MC said. **“Honestly, I think I like it. It’s pretty cute actually for him.”** Yoosung looked at her in a way that questioned her and she gave out a short giggle. **“Since you’re getting better now MC, I think you don’t need to come to the hospital anymore.”**

**“What gives?”**

**“Well, looking at your record…”** Yoosung looked at the clipboard he was holding. **“You’re pretty healthy right now. I’m sure the results would get better tomorrow. Just have to exercise daily and eat healthy. But still come back so you can have permission from the doctor 'cause you know... I'm an intern.”**

**“You sound just like a doctor, Yoosung.”**

He blushed. MC laughed. He get flustered too easy, she thought. **“T-thanks…”**

* * *

**16:39**

 

**[707/Luciel]**

Seven woke up, still feeling drowsy. His phone vibrated and he took it without thinking. **“Hello…?”**

_“Seven! Thank God, you answered!”_

That voice woke him up completely. 

**“MC….?”** He heard sniffing sounds at the phone and panicked. **“Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?”** he asked as he shuffled around looking for his glasses (and almost fall face first to the ground by tripping his short trousers on the floor) and dashed towards his computer to track MC. _“I-I’m okay… I’m just…”_

_“I miss you…”_ His hands froze. Those three words made his mind and heart shut down completely. Golden eyes widened as he couldn’t believe he heard those three words from the person he just met 5 days ago. _“I miss you, Seven. I want to see you… I’m worried about you.”_

His heart ache. He desperately wants to have MC close to him but he can’t. **“I’m sorry, MC. But I can’t see you today,”** he said.

_“Can I at least visit you and see how you’re doing?”_

_Yes._ **“No, you can’t.”** Seven bit his lower lip to keep himself saying what he wanted to say. He had to push her away from him. He doesn’t want her to get hurt because of his work. **“I still have work to do.”** _I miss you, too._ **“So I’ll be hanging up.”** _I want to see you._

He hung up.


End file.
